Your Love is My Treasure
by x-Kaelara-x
Summary: Mikayla is thrown into Middle-earth without memories of her past life by the powers of Galadriel. She must figure out who she truly is and face the perilous adventures that await her in her destined path. She learns that the power of love is strong enough to eliminate all darkness, and link lives together even through the barriers of racial differences. Thorin x human OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction_

Ever since I was a little girl, I've adored the stories of Middle-earth with all my heart. I've grown up with The Lord of the Rings, and just recently The Hobbit has captivated me. I've always longed to go there and be a part of the legendary tales, live the amazing adventures, fight with skill and honor, and find my one true love. One man, I mean dwarf, has stolen my heart and there is no escape. His name is Thorin Oakenshield. At first sight on the big screen, he has enthralled me and left me speechless. And every time I see him now, I still feel the same attraction even stronger than before. It's not just his handsome exterior that brings me to my knees, it's his poor heart and soul. He's been through so much pain, and has lost everything. I've always desired to be the one to heal him and be his reason for continuing on. And I never knew I'd get that chance. My sister and best friend were in love with Fili and Kili. We always promised each other that we'd one day get to Middle-earth together and be with our dream lovers. I've always wanted that to be true, to be in paradise with my closest friends. But sadly, that's not what fate had in store. Oh how I wished that had happened. But instead, I was thrown into Middle-earth alone, confused, and defenseless. The rewards along the way and at the end were, of course, priceless. Though I was living without memories of my past and numbly longing for something I would never remember, I ended up happy. I was where I was meant to be with my companions and new family. Here is my story. And though my adventure was not as perfect as I had imagined, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Your Love is my Treasure**

_Chapter One - The Portal_

Narrowing my eyes, I slowly but steadily pulled back the arrow nocked on my bowstring. I squinted for better accuracy, zeroing all of my senses in on my prey. The beast shuffled its muzzle idly through the thick carpet of fallen leaves on the forest floor, searching for any remainder of grass that hadn't been smothered by the thick covering upon them. It flicked its large ears and white tail as it stepped gracefully around fallen branches. I let out a soft breath and took aim to the right of the creature's front leg. My arms quivered from the exertion of holding back the power of my bow for so long, but I would not release until I was sure I would hit this animal and kill it as quickly and painlessly as possible. I was a hunter. I had respect for my prey, and always gave it a fair chance and an easy departure if I was successful. My body ached from crouching low for so long in a thicket of bushes and weeds, but soon my patience would be rewarded.

The beast suddenly raised its head, and the huge rack upon its crown stood straight and tall. I felt a twinge of dismay when its body tensed, as if it was preparing to run. But it wasn't looking my way, so I was unsure of what it heard or sensed. The deer raised its lean, muscled leg and taking one step forward, it became an unmoving statue as it stared. I knew that this would be my last opportunity to get a shot in, so I prepared to fire. I regained my fine-tuned concentration. I straightened my right arm, tightening my hold so the arrow would fly off straight and strong. Just as I let my sweaty fingers slip off the string, a screeching black shape shot through the air above the stag. My prey bolted with incredible speed and disappeared over a little hill to the left. I watched with surprise as my arrow planted itself in the dirt where the animal once stood. Cursing under my breath, I jumped out from my concealed hiding spot and onto open ground. As I crossed the little stoney creek that once separated my target and I, the wind suddenly began to pick up. It rustled the crimson leaves in the canopy above my head, and sent my loose blonde hair flying wildly behind me. When I finally got over there, I saw my arrow half buried in mud and damp leaves with just the feathers sticking out. Sighing, I pulled it out and tried my best to clean it before I returned it to my quiver. Beneath my brown hunting boots, I pinpointed the tracks of the deer that had just escaped me. There was no use in trying to follow them, because a spooked deer could run miles until it settled down.

Then it finally hit me that I did not yet know what ruined my hunt. I glanced about, remembering the loud black shape. It was most likely a bird, but if my memory was correct it looked very big. I let my eyes wander the forest from the earth to the tree tops, trying to locate something black among the browns and reds of Autumn. Suddenly a loud squawk sounded right behind me. I cried out in surprise and spun around with my hand on the hilt of the dagger on my belt. I froze when I found myself face to face with a large raven. It perched menacingly on a low branch about five feet above me. Its beady eyes just watched me, and for a long time neither of us moved. Then the raven ruffled out its feathers and casually lowered its head to clean under its wing with its beak. I swallowed and took a few steps back. The bird must have seen me in the corner of its eye, because when I moved it squawked again and flew to the forest floor, standing level with me. It cocked its head to one side, as it looked me over. And with a great flap of its wings it made a very strange sound, something I have never heard a bird make before: _"__Melhekhul!__"_ It then took off into flight and disappeared through a hole in the canopy and into the sky.

I just stood for a while, scared out of my wits. I'd never seen an animal act like this before. It was as if it was intelligently studying me and then... it spoke! Something about the language was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. It made me think of something that would come out of the Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, movies and books that I was a huge fan of in my youth. I finally got a hold of myself and moved around a bit. I walked over to the tree that the raven perched on, and ran my hand absentmindedly along the rough bark. I could tell it was an oak by the shape of the leaves and the many acorns swaying on the boughs. I then followed the route of the bird's flight with my eyes, and gazed curiously up at the hole in which it departed. There was a nagging ache inside me, the pull of wanting to know more. But the raven was gone, and so was my prey, so I had nothing to do but turn back to my truck before it started to get dark.

I had followed that deer for a few hours, so I had a long trek back to the road. I was still pretty deep in the woods, but I wasn't scared of the night because I was well armed and knew this part of the forest well. I noticed the song birds were beginning to settle down and stop chirping as the sky grew ever darker. I could see a deep orange sunset to the west through the branches, and I let my gaze linger there as I walked to admire how beautifully the red and golden leaves looked in front of it. The Autumn breeze was blowing gently in the way I was travelling, cooling my skin and bringing with it the amazing smells of the woods. Leaves fell like rain around me with its steadfast gusts.

_"Ai!"_

I was suddenly awoken from my pleasant day-dreaming when I heard a woman's voice. I stopped in my tracks and listened hard. When I didn't hear it again I dismissed it as my imagination. But the sound kept repeating in my head. It chilled me to the bone. What a weird day. As I continued on down the deer-trod path, I questioned my sanity multiple times. I also had other theories. Was it a ghost? Unlikely, I was a skeptic about their existence. Was it an animal? It sounded pretty human to me, and no animal noise out there sounded even remotely close. Was it someone lost or hurt? That one disturbed me the most. I kept my ears pricked for another call, so I could possibly find this person and help them. But all was silent, and not the forest's usual peaceful quiet. It was eerie, and I had no idea why.

Another thing I noticed is that the wind shifted to my back. It seemed to push me onward, assuring me that all was good and I was going the right way. Like it was destiny that I was on that path. Okay, now I knew for sure that I was insane. I shook my head in shame that I would think of such strange things. All of a sudden the wind picked up again and blew the foliage and trees madly before me. It was revealed to me that my path opened up into a clearing in the trees when the branches moved. I had never noticed it there before. I quickened my pace and nervously looked from side to side. I just wanted to get out of there.

_"Ai! Laurië Lantar lassi súrine_

_Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!"_

I turned white as a ghost. The same woman's voice was singing from the clearing. I stood still and made no plans of continuing on. The trees creaked and groaned from the wind in reply. I pulled out my bow and clumsily grabbed an arrow with my shaking fingers. I held it in place, but didn't pull the string back. Summoning all my courage, I shouted weakly: "Hello?" I listened as the sound pathetically echoed back at me in the stillness. I was not ignored.

_"Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_

_Mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva_

_Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar_

_Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni_

_Ómaryo airetári-lírinen."_

I was dumbfounded. I had no idea what she was saying. The singing was beautiful, but it instilled fear within me that I had never felt before. Her voice was not menacing, it was almost hypnotically soothing. What seemed to frighten me beyond measure was knowing that I was about to face something mysterious that was beyond my wildest dreams.

_"Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?"_

That question seemed to take hold of me and almost force me to continue on. When I finally stepped into the clearing, I saw that it was empty. I was baffled; the woman was no where to be found! The clearing looked perfectly normal and had no out of the ordinary qualities. Countless leaves were strewn on the ground just like everywhere else, and only a few small berry bushes filled the space. Was this a dream? I went to the center and sat down with my head in my hands, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

It was just about dark out now, and I noticed that a low mist was drifting in through the trees from the valley, as usual during this time of evening. The chill of night was setting in, and I shivered. But I just couldn't bring myself to leave just yet. I seemed to be in a state of disbelief and denial. I just would not go until I proved that I wasn't crazy. I watched the mist thicken around me with wide timid eyes.

_"An s__í__ Tintall__ë__ Varda Oioloss__ë__o_

_Ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë_

_Ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë,"_

I lept to my feet. "Who are you? What do you want?" I turned around in all directions but I still saw nothing but the same swirling fog in the dim light. The singing continued like I never spoke.

_"ar sindanóriello caita mornië_

_I falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië_

_Untúpa calaciryo míri oialë."_

I stood staring in wonder when the mist in the middle of the clearing started to shift to a light blue color. My mouth hung open and I hugged my arms to my chest to shield off the numbing cold. The wind was wild now, and I ducked my head to stop my hair from stinging my face as it flew about in all directions.

_S__í vanwa ná, rómello vanwa, __V__alimar!_

_Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar!"_

Something glowing began to form in the mist and my green eyes squinted in the blinding light. Slowly there was a face and a figure before me. The woman! She had long curly blonde hair, a flowing white gown, and a crown of silver upon her head.

_"Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!"_

When she finished her song, she turned her head and smiled at me. I recognised her at once when I saw her fair pointed elf ears.

"Galadriel?!" I stared in wonder at the maiden, and took a few steps back. This was the weirdest dream I had ever had in my life.

"Do not be afraid, Mikayla." She offered her soft pale hand to me. I was very hesitant at first, but her gentle smile seemed to tell me that I could trust her. After all, I knew all the good things she's done in the movies and books. Stiff as stone, I edged towards her with the expression of awe transfixed on my face. "You are needed elsewhere. Come."

I stopped suddenly. "What do you mean..?"

She did not drop her hand and continued to wait for me to approach. "A story is beginning in another land that you are meant to be a part of. Many lives will be affected by your actions, and the fate of that world will be forever changed by your presence. Come, and fulfill your destiny."

I felt tears spilling over my eyelids. "A- Am I going to... Middle-earth?" I couldn't stop my crying. I was filled with an emotion impossible to describe. My old fantasies of being with Thorin Oakenshield flooded back into my mind. I could only get out one word. "Thorin?" I had trouble breathing.

Galadriel's eyes filled with light and she smiled wider. "Yes, dear child. All you have dreamed will be true." She reached out further with her arm and nodded encouragingly. I ran, covering the distance between us in an instant. As our hands touched, I saw every one of my life memories in an instant. I saw my loved ones' faces flash before my eyes: my mother, my father, my sister, my grandparents, my best friend and so on. And as each passed by I said a sorrowful farewell to them. I saw myself as an innocent child, playing and learning about the world that I thought was so full of goodness and joy. I saw myself as an early teen, carefree, in love and always having fun. I then saw myself in my late teens and early twenties, depressed and hurting. Longing became the only feeling in the eternal emptiness of my soul. I knew what the cruel world truly was, and all the magic of youth was gone. I longed to run away. My vision shifted and I saw Thorin's smile, beckoning me with blue eyes filled with endless love. He was waiting for me. And then I knew I was ready to let go. And as I did so, Galadriel's blazing light flashed painfully brighter and suddenly turned to darkness. I felt myself falling, and trying to open my mouth to scream. I wasn't in control of my body. I heard Galadriel's distant whisper and then, hitting something hard, I was gone.

_"...__Namárië... Fare thee well..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Love is my Treasure**

_Chapter Two - The Journey Begins_

"Stop! Woah."

"By my beard.. look! There on the road!"

A gasp. "Is she dead?"

"I don't know brother, I don't see any blood or-"

"Everyone settle down! We'll have a look."

After some time my heavy eyelids slowly fluttered open, and to my groggy confusion I found myself lying face down in the center of a rough dirt road. When my senses came around, I realized the slight pain of rugged pebbles biting into the side of my face, causing me to grimace and lift my head. When I glanced up and my vision cleared, I flinched when I met eyes with five strange men standing before me, and more were getting off their ponies and coming my way. They looked down at me with concern and surprise on their thickly bearded faces. When I rushed to get up and flee, I suddenly realized that my head was pounding from a horrible migraine. I groaned and lifted my sore arm up to rub the side of my head. My body was aching everywhere, and I hadn't the slightest clue why. I was jarred out of my foggy thoughts when I suddenly remembered the people around me, and the possibility that I might have been in danger slowly crossed my weary mind. I eyed each of them, who whispered to themselves and just continued to stare at me like I had risen from the dead or something. "Hello..." I said in a weak voice as I slowly got into a sitting position.

I was immediately bombarded with questions. They spoke all at once, and most asked something like: What happened? Are you okay? Who are you, where'd you come from?

I felt sudden dizziness coming on from the craziness and commotion, and I almost toppled back down to the ground.

"Everyone stand back, give her some space! For goodness sakes.." An elderly sounding voiced scolded from behind the wall of bodies the men created around me. As the men parted to let him through, I saw a very tall bearded man with a pointed hat and gray robes approach me. As I studied him, I noticed that there was something familiar about this person, but I just couldn't place it. When he saw me looking at him he gave me a gentle smile. "Do not be afraid. Here, stand up." He offered me his wrinkled hand. I warily took it and he pulled me shakily to my feet. "You are among good company here, my dear, we won't harm you. My name is Gandalf the Gray, I am a wizard. Would you mind telling us who you are and what happened to you?" Meanwhile the shorter men were murmuring loudly amongst themselves and shooting strange glances at me. I noticed how different they were from Gandalf. They were more compact, broad, and muscular. Most were adorned with large weapons and fierce battle scars. I found myself more comfortable with the old man, who looked so peaceful in comparison with just his walking stick and friendly blue eyes.

Now.. what _did_ happen to me? I scoured my memory for something. It was the strangest thing, it was completely.. blank. I felt a twinge of fear at that realization. "Um.." I began. "I'm.. well, having trouble remembering things at the moment it seems.."

"She must have hit her head!" A younger looking man with red hair, freckles, and a scarf spoke up, causing the rest of the short men to look at him with weird expressions on their faces. I reached with my hand and rubbed all over my head, but I felt no signs of a bump or blood.

"I'm not sure what happened..."

"Well where did you come from, deary? We're on the outskirts of the village of Bree. Are you from Bree?" A kindly looking white haired man suggested.

"I.. uh-"

Someone with short gray hair and funny braids spoke up. "Balin! Does she look middle-class or lower to you? Look at that tunic she's wearing! No one in Bree could ever hope to afford that!" As he spoke I looked down at my garments with confusion. I brushed my long messy blonde hair off of my shoulders, as it covered most of the front. As I studied it, I exhaled with wonder at the sight. The tunic was made of finely spun pale blue silk, that seemed to shimmer a bit in the light of the afternoon sun. I had no memory of putting it on.. I ran my hands over it, wiping dust off of the pretty thing.

"But she's not wearing shoes, Dori.." Another chimed in.

"Hmm, let me see that.." Gandalf said slowly while leaning in to examine what I was wearing. He reached out and touched the fabric on my sleeve while whispering to himself, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. "Lórien.."

"What?" I leaned away from him.

"Oh, this appears to be a tunic from the elven realm of Lothlórien.. No doubt. But you are no elf.. Have you ever been there on a visit?" He stroked his beard, thinking hard.

"I'm sorry.. I- I don't know. I can't even remember my own name."

He nodded slowly, frowning. "I could.. try a simple memory restoring incantation. Let us see if that helps.." He lead me over to a fallen tree laying on the side of the road, and I nervously sat down on the smooth bark. Meanwhile most of the other short men had lost interest and left to attend to their own business. I swallowed my fear and looked back to Gandalf.

"You know what you're doing, right?" I still had sense to know that magic wasn't something to play around with.

"Oh, quite so. Don't worry." He raised his hand and hovered it over my face. Closing his eyes, he began to quietly recite something in another language that made no sense at all to me. I wasn't sure what to do, so I copied his action and shut my own eyes. To my surprise, I felt my headache beginning to ebb away with each word he spoke. "Ahh, so it is as I thought!" Gandalf exclaimed triumphantly. "The Lady has placed a memory suppressing spell on your mind. Hold still, these are not very difficult to lift." He began his chanting again. _The Lady..?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Thorin Oakenshield paced back and forth impatiently with his arms crossed. "I _cannot_ believe that we are already delayed!"

Balin chuckled softly as he looked over the ancient wooden pipe in his hand. "I had a feeling that we wouldn't be overly lucky in this venture, but even I'm surprised that we came across something like this."

Thorin sighed and walked over to his old friend. "This isn't a laughing matter. Many small distractions like this could cost us the quest."

"I know, I know.. But we've just begun. And.. you know how the wizard is." Balin cast an amused look over at Gandalf and the mystery maiden.

Thorin nodded in agreement, with a dry smirk. "First he chose us the wrong burgular, and now this. I.. I know I can trust him, he was a friend of my father. But.." He broke off with a deep sigh and looked down, blankly studying the grass with distant blue eyes. "I suppose, without him this quest wouldn't be possible."

* * *

"So who do you think she is? The lost wife of a farmer or merchant?" Fili carefully watched the woman in the distance as he leaned up against a green-leafed maple.

"I don't know. She shouldn't be our problem, that's for sure." Dwalin replied with an annoyed glance.

"But we are right to help the lass. We can't leave her to be picked off by the wolves." Oin looked up to the grumpy dwarf from his seated position on the grass with his trumpet raised to his ear. Dwalin nodded slowly with a grunt.

"I pity her. She must be so scared." Ori spoke up from his silent reflection.

Before anyone could reply, Kili suddenly ran over to the group with a big smile on his face. "I know who she is!"

"She finally remembers?" Fili raised his brows.

"No, but I thought about it and I'm almost certain!"

Gloin who stood close by and heard Kili's statement, scoffed once and shared a smirk with Dwalin. "Go on then, laddie."

"Well, she must be a traveling noblewoman, who was separated from her family by brigands or bandits, who then took her as a captive! But then she escaped, ran all night and collapsed from exhaustion here! Doesn't that make sense?" Kili looked from face to face enthusiastically.

"Could be, brother." Fili nodded slightly. "I suppose it's possible.."

"Or maybe she was a woodland fairy.. and evil crows clipped her wings and she fell from the sky." Dwalin sniggered sarcastically, and everyone laughed but Kili, who shot him an irritated look.

"Yeah, sure, that's more realistic."

* * *

Suddenly, I began to feel a strange pressure on my head as Gandalf chanted. It wasn't anything like my migraine.. It seemed to seep into my very consciousness. Soon it grew in intensity almost to the point of pain, and I couldn't help gritting my teeth and grabbing tightly onto a branch.

Lights flashed brightly beneath my eyelids, until soon my vision was all white. I felt myself slip away to some dark place. All was still until I saw five pitch-black silhouettes step out of the brightness and stare at me, unmoving. I had the strangest feeling that I should have known who they were.. I felt a strange longing..

I opened my mouth to speak to them, but I couldn't hear my own voice.. or anything at all. One of the shadows, the shortest one, reached towards me with its hand extended and called out in horrifying voice that had a slightly familiar tone:

_"Mikayla!"_

I tried to scream as I felt myself being pulled backwards by some invisible force. I looked over my shoulder and to my horror I saw a darkness looming over me, about to swallow me in its depths. I reached out towards the black shapes as I was pulled down into nothingness.

_"...__Namárië... "_

With a hoarse gasp I stumbled forward, crashing right into Gandalf and interrupting his chanting. To my relief, I could hear birdsong, the light breeze through the lush treetops, and the hushed chattering of the men once more. I panted softly to catch my breath and slow my pounding heart. I raised my wide hazel eyes up to Gandalf, who was frowning deeply at me.

"I'm sorry.."

"No, no, it's not your fault. It's just.. that _should_ have worked! There is a powerful spell upon you, no doubt." He furrowed his brow. "This is beyond even my power."

"I- I saw a vision.. Is that normal?" I stuttered.

"What?! No, tell me everything!" His blue eyes blazed with interest as he grabbed my shoulder.

I shivered. "Well.. there were five dark figures of various heights standing on.. nothing, just staring at me. Strangely, I felt like I recognized them- er, should have recognized them. And the little one.. said my name! It's.. It's Mikayla." I felt a warm spark of comfort fill me up with that knowledge. Gandalf nodded as I spoke, looking even more concerned. I continued. "An- And then suddenly.. I was pulled back into the darkness. I.. think that was all. Oh, and I heard a strange word in another language sung by a woman at the end."

"What was the word? Can you say it the best you can?"

I bit my lip. "It was something like.. n- na-mar-ee?"

Gandalf was nodding even faster now, his aged face set with utter surety. "Namárië, the ancient Sindarin tongue. So she has recommended you. So be it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Love is My Treasure**

_Chapter Three - Welcome to the Company_

Without another word, Gandalf hastened off towards the others with his old wooden staff in the lead. Left answerless, I was forced to follow him and demand to know what was going on. Sighing in desperation, I slid off the fallen log and gingerly stepped back into the cool, waving grass beneath my bare feet. It was soft and springy like it had never been disturbed before I stood upon it. I blinked up at the elongated branches overhead creaking and groaning in the refreshing breeze that carried the heavenly scent of lilac, maple, and dewy foliage. I took a deep breath, and for a blissful moment I stopped and basked in the beauty that was around me. The wilderness was pure and untouched, a small green haven. I had never seen an environment such as this, I knew that for certain. The sound of raised voices eventually snapped me out of my elated stupor.

The wizard was now standing not far off under the shade of a grand ash tree, gathering the smaller men towards him. "Gandalf!" I called as I approached within earshot, but he didn't seem to hear or just blatantly ignored me. I was beginning to get irritated. Though surrounded by seemingly friendly people, I never felt so alone. My head was still throbbing at my temples, and I just wanted to figure out where I belonged. _Wherever that was..._ I pulled myself together just in time to face the others.

The grey wizard stood waiting with an otherworldly patience. With many a grumble of annoyance, some little men slowly rose up from seated positions, while the others that were still anxiously waiting on their feet quickly made their way over to him. I slowly came to stand by Gandalf's side, feeling the need to dodge the curious looks the men shot me from all directions. Summoning my confidence, I was soon able to cross my arms and meet their eyes with cool tenacity.

Gandalf took a deep breath before starting, obviously not too eager to share this news. The others and myself could sense this, filling the warm air with a tense, nervous aura. "As you know, the first burglar I had chosen has... regrettably declined the position." One of the tallest of the short men crossed his heavily muscled arms and turned up his nose in distaste. But Gandalf continued, "I do believe I know of another choice."

"And _that_ would be whom?" A dark haired one interrupted with suspicious raised brow. His intense, accusing blue gaze fell on me, searing me to the bone. I swallowed hard but held my ground.

Gandalf sighed with difficulty and gave him a wrinkled frown. "Good gracious, have some patience Thorin. I... I have been given a vision by the Lady Galadriel of Lorien, a very wise and intelligent being." He stopped, seemingly trying to find the right words to use next.

"Go on." Thorin commanded. I could feel the anger sparking in the air, heavily radiating off of that scowling short man. I felt extremely uncomfortable, sensing that it was partly directed at me.

Gandalf gave in, and thought it best to just blurt the truth out as it was. "Galadriel has recommended this woman we found, Mikayla, and I do believe it was fate itself that put her in our trail. I cannot find a reasonable argument against it. She will be the new burglar."

The area was almost immediately filled with a unison of loud voices, mostly disapproving and upset ones. The little men fought to yell over each other, saying things like:

"What?!"

"Are you so sure, Gandalf!"

"No! She is an untrained woman!"

"He's lost it!"

Gandalf, in a raging exasperation, raised his hand to silence everyone. Darkness slowly spread out in the sky overhead, and his voice shook like thunder. "I will not suffer your cries of rejection! I have made my choice." He rammed his staff into the dirt firmly. The others immediately quieted down, but their faces were still contorted with dismay. My heart was beating like a rabbit's as I stared at this once gentle old man that I thought would never get angry.

Thorin was the only brave enough one to defy the wizard. "Gandalf, I am the leader of this company and you _will_ hear my voice." His tone was unaffected and confident.

Gandalf slowly nodded, visibly calming himself into a more peaceful state. "Then speak, Thorin."

The leader uncrossed his arms, and used his fist to accentuate his words. He looked so at ease speaking to others, and was quite an interesting figure to watch. "Hear me well. Gandalf, you were a friend to my family for uncountable years. I will trust your word, _if_..." He stared daggers into the old man's eyes, making his point very clear. "... you can swear to me that this new burglar will not turn out to be as useless as the previous one you selected. If you can promise me that, I will accept... this." He looked from Gandalf to me. "Make sure that this isn't another mistake." And with that, Thorin turned on his heel and trudged over to the bound ponies. "Prepare to leave." He ordered to his men. Gandalf was silent and watched them go with a vacant expression.

"Gandalf?" I spoke up softly. "I am still in the dark, I did not accept this."

The wizard gave me a very apologetic look. "Oh my dear... I'm so very sorry. All will be revealed in time. Now, I must attend to some things, if you'll excuse me."

"No." I firmly replied. My voice was not angry, yet carried the threat of becoming so. Gandalf turned around with surprise apparent on his face. I stood still with the wind lightly tossing my blonde tresses in the air, adorned in nothing but a scant blue silken robe. Just a plain looking woman with no weapons. I was sure I was hard to take seriously. Yet I went on. "Gandalf, I appreciate everything you have done to help me. You could've just left me on the road for some men with ill intentions to snatch up. So I thank you again. But I will not be told what to do now. I..." I bit my lip in distress. "I will decide on how I will go from here. Someone must be waiting for me..." I turned and gazed into the depths of the forest, searching for something that just wouldn't appear.

"Mikayla," Gandalf murmured with soft fondness in his voice. "It is a wide world out there." I looked back at him with big hazel eyes. He smiled sadly with a mysterious sense of knowing. "It is close to nothing that you will return to the land you've come from."

"I have to search, Gandalf." I studied the lush earth beneath my toes. "I... I must. What else could I do? How will I find rest in my life if I can never find home?" My voice broke off as bitter emotion swamped me.

"Answer me this. Have you considered just... going along with what fate offers you?" He was practically radiating wisdom now.

"...What?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"All things happen for a reason. This meeting was no an accident. Has it ever crossed your mind that this little company with a big quest could help you along the way... if you assist them?" I furrowed my brow and he just continued to beam down at me with ancient laughter in his eyes. "Come along with us. I see the makings of something great in you. Would you like to find yourself, Mikayla?"

"Yes, I would."

"Then come along." The wizard slowly dipped his head and left me. Most of the little men were ready and waiting on their ponies' saddles while I stood as stiff as a stone. Go along with what fate offers? Was it offering me adventure and newfound companions? Was their destination the road to what I was seeking about myself?

_Yes._

I sped off into a fast walk that eventually turned into a sprint. The wind rushed loudly in my ears as I felt raw excitement well up within. "Wait for me! I'll go!" I cried and bolted to the front of the caravan. Gandalf heard me and grinned in triumph.

"Finally, thank Mahal. You, over here." The leader called Thorin drew me over to the side of his mount. He looked down at me with distaste and I trembled. "Have you any experience in battle?" He tightened his lips and raised a brow, his voice deeper and smoother than ever.

I took a moment to think, and then opened my mouth to speak.

"Thought as much." He turned away in dismissal.

"Hold on, I was going to answer you." My annoyance made me bolder.

Thorin returned his attention to me but didn't seem shocked at all in my change of manner. "Go on, then."

"I recall that I am a good shot with a bow. I've practiced all my life... and have hunted with my father since I was a child. I've brought down many sizable deer." My voice shook as the memory came back to me, hitting me hard. "I... I have also used daggers and a small hand-axe."

Thorin allowed me a tiny smirk. "Well, if what you say is true, you may be a pint's worth more useful than that pansy of a hobbit was." _Hobbit?_ I wondered to myself. "Still," he went on, "it will be revealed in time if you are just skilled in bluffing. Listen, this will be a quest full of danger, discomfort, and death. Be sure that you can handle it; don't be a burden."

I crossed my arms as chills rode up and down my spine. "I'll show you, don't worry."

"You certainly can't go on a perilous journey in that filthy sheet." He motioned with his hand to my fine elvish tunic. "Go find Fili and Kili, my nephews. They will lend you some sturdy clothing from our stores. Of course, we only have sizes made for male dwarves, but see what you can find." He waved me off. "Weapons are under Dwalin's charge." Without another word he jumped down off of his pony to adjust the strappings of his leather saddle.

"Well, thanks..." I muttered sarcastically under my breath as I trudged on further down the line of ponies. "Who is K-Killy or Filly?" The names sounded humorous on my foreign tongue.

"It's Fili. Not a young female horse." A strange teasing voice sounded from behind me. I whirled around to see one of the small men with wild blond hair adorned with many braids. He had a long plaited mustache that brushed his lips and chin with every move.

"Oh," I chuckled, "I'm sorry... Fili. Your leader Thorin said you could find me some new clothes and weapons?"

Fili let out a kindly laugh and outstretched his hand for me to shake it. "Nice to meet you... Mikayla, is it? Sorry for laughing, Thorin is our uncle. A little less formal."

I smiled and shook his hand. I knew I was going to like this one.

"Mikayla? What an odd name you have, truly." I looked over to see someone with short clipped brown hair cleaning out his pipe. He met my gaze and snickered jokingly.

"Kili..." Fili scolded.

"Just making an observation. You ever hear that name among the race of men before?"

"No," Fili rolled his eyes. "but-"

"Sounds sort of overly sweet like an elf's. Like how they name their children after flowers or stars and other rot like that."

"What are you?" I blurted out suddenly, causing them both to stare at me like I lost it. "I mean- what race?"

"You really are new around here." Kili stated and lit his pipe.

"We are dwarves. The most honorable, brave, skilled, and mightiest of strength in battle. At your service." Fili dipped his head.

Kili chimed in. "The other races are the Men (such as yourself), the Elves, and the Hobbits." He raised his brows as if he forgot something. "Oh, and those Wizards like Gandalf. Few in number and a mysterious lot."

"When I spoke with Thorin he mentioned a hobbit."

Fili shrugged. "Bilbo Baggins, surely. Just yesterday, we showed up at his house as Gandalf instructed, but he made it very clear that he wanted no part of being in our business." He glanced over his shoulder, back at the curving path they were leaving behind. "Some of us had a bet for and against his returning. Now that you're here, I suppose that's over and done with."

"Alright!" Kili suddenly tossed his pipe into his pocket and approached me. He took my arm in his grip and began pulling me towards the back of the line of ponies. "Let's get you suited up for an adventure. Good thing you are pretty short for a human." I stood only a few inches higher than Dwalin, the tallest of the group of dwarves.

I was surprised at first, and let him drag me a few feet before yanking out of his grasp. "My own feet work fine." I teased. I was already starting to feel pretty comfortable around these two.

Kili quirked a brow and exchanged a look with his brother. "Turns out we got stuck with an audacious one!" They both burst into laughter and I felt a wide smirk spread across my lips.

* * *

"Well, you don't look... _awful_." Fili spoke in a comforting voice. "Just... Just tuck the front of your shirt in your belt some more; you look untimely pregnant."

I let out a sigh of annoyance as Dwalin and Kili repressed sniggers. I did as he said, and rolled up the sleeves. The worst thing about borrowing a dwarf's clothes was that they would be both too wide and too short for someone like me. They gave me the thinnest size they had, which had been Ori's back up garments. The pants rode up my calves a few inches, but luckily the boots they gave me covered that up. I strapped them tight so they wouldn't fall off my small feet. I looked down my front, they were right, it could be worse. I just looked 'a little off, is all', in Kili's words. Biting my lip, I straightened the brown leather coat on my shoulders.

"Here, lassie." Dwalin returned my attention from hopelessly messing with my apparel. I glanced back up at him, and my breath immediately caught in my lungs. He held out to me the finest wooden bow I had ever beheld. The edges were all cut to perfection and the intricate design was beautiful and unique. My fingers shakily stretched out to take it in my grasp. It was heavier than what I was used to, but it seemed reliable and I could adapt to it. The arrows that came with it were in the same style, tipped with a thick, squared off edge that could do serious damage, and accented with blue, pliant feathers.

"...Can I test it?" I asked without taking my eyes off of my new weaponry.

Dwalin nodded. "Of course, it's yours."

As I put the quiver on my back, I shot an excited look at Fili and Kili. "Tell me what to aim at."

The two brothers looked around for something suitable. "Ah," Kili grinned and pointed. "How about that one low hanging apple on the tree over there?"

My eyes lit up as I spotted it. Taking the bow in both of my hands, I slowly ran two fingers of my right hand along the strong string. Taking a deep breath, I reached backwards and took hold of an arrow. With closed eyes, I set the arrow to the string and slowly pulled backwards. My shaking muscles complained at the force I was exerting to keep it drawn. I opened my eyes and began to line the tip of the arrow up with the distant apple. Aiming above it to make room for the arrow's dropping, I felt for the direction of the wind on my wrists. West. Building up power in my arms to hold it steady as it shot, I very slowly let the string slip from my fingers. I could feel it scraping my skin until the moment it was gone. The bow made a loud twang sound and my body jerked forward a bit as the built up energy left the weapon.

"Well, you hit the branch!" I heard Kili say as disappointment filled my chest. "Which is still quite amazing for your first try!"

"Indeed." Dwalin reaffirmed. Fili clapped me on the shoulder and I smiled up at him. Just as I was about to thank them, a stern voice sounded directly behind me.

"Retrieve the arrow. Come, we don't have time for this. Get her a pony."

All three dwarves responded in acceptance before I could react. As I turned around, I saw the leader walking away with his hands folded behind his back. His wild, dark curls were bouncing about his shoulders as he trudged off.

I was about to say something in response, until Dwalin put his hand on my back and guided me away. "Here," he murmured. "These are your close-contact weapons for now." He handed me a dwarven dagger and a nice-sized hand-axe. "I'll prepare your mount while you go and fetch the arrow, lass."

Sighing, I immediately put the two in the loops of my belt. _What a negative presence that man is..._ I grumbled to myself and shot a glare at Thorin who was on his pony again, holding the reins with impatience. But a little voice in my head told me that this was going to be a serious journey with no room for goofing around. Thorin was more experienced and aged than I was. I wondered about what he's seen in his lifetime...

When I reached the arrow, I tore it from the bark. It left a deep, gaping hole. I haven't dealt with such powerful tools before. I imagined the damage I could do to a person. In the heat of battle, I imagined how I'd feel when I killed. Oh, Thorin was right. But deep within, I knew I was could do it. Tossing the arrow back into the quiver and turning to face the company, I stepped into the sunlight and made a promise then and there that I would be strong. I'd do it for the nameless faces I left behind.


End file.
